marvel_comics_fan_fictionalfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel Unlimited
Marvel Unlimited, also know as Earth-390127821, is a universe which is a alternative/combination version of the Mainstream Marvel universe, the Ultimate Marvel universe, and the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Comics Spider-Man Unlimited Midtown High student Peter Parker find himself getting bitten by a radioactive spider while working at a intern at Horizon Labs. He than use his powers to become Spider-Man after his grandpa was killed as he must balance his life as both a high school kid and being a superhero as he now dealing of battling various villains. Captain America Unlimited When WWII hero, Steve Rogers, a.k.a. Captain America, find himself being reawaken in the modern world where he start to adjusting it while fighting criminals as an suddenly revive Hydra start crawling out of the shadows and begin planning where Hydra originally plan off before the end of War World II. Iron Man Unlimited After being nearly killed by terrorist, CEO Tony Stark was giving a special Arc Reactor which gives keep him being alive, he than defeats the terrorist leader, the Mandarin and become the Armor Avenger himself... Iron Man as he struggling of being the CEO of his own company while fighting crimes on a regular daily basic. Thor Unlimited After start choosing to help out the mortals of Earth, Asgardian prince Thor Odinson soon start learning of what its mean of being a true hero as his traitorous half-brother Loki Faufeyson find the true about himself and set out to kill hims while hes start facing other supernatural threats which either both from Asgard of Earth. Hulk Unlimited When a freak accident happens while testing out the Super Soldier, scientist Dr. Bruce Banner find himself turning into a green-skinned beast know as the Hulk when he start to feel very angry. As he on the run while trying to either cure himself of the beast or control the beast within, Banner start battling gamma-powered criminals. Fantastic Four Unlimited Ant-Man Unlimited X-Men Unlimited When telepathic mutant Professor Charles Xavier quickly gather six young mutants to banded together as the X-Men where they set on a mission to bring his dreams of having humans and mutants live together in peace and harmony while dealing with evil mutants and mutant-hating humans as well. Avengers Unlimited After a very unexpected team-ups, Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, the Hulk, Ant-Man, the Wasp, and newcomer Falcon quickly banding together as the Avengers where they works together and battling various threats. Daredevil Unlimited Infinity Unlimited (Limited Series) When inter-galactic tyrant-wannabe Thanos begin seeking gather the lost ancient, yet legendary powerful and dangerous gemstones know as the Infinity Gems to his Infinity Gauntlet in order to take over the entire universe. But luckily, inter-galactic traveler Star-Lord and ancient hero Adam Warlock quickly learn about this and calls in the Avengers, the X-Men, and the Fantastic Four of stopping him from finding the remaining four gemstones. Along the way, they quickly made in a few new friends as well as new enemies. Guardians of the Galaxy Unlimited After the event of Infinity Unlimited, Star-Lord, Adam Warlock, Rocket Raccoon, Groot, Mantis, Youdu Udonta, and Starhawk become the Guardians of the Galaxy where they face the galaxy's greatest threats while trying to work together and make sure that they stay together for the safe of the galaxy. Luke Cage and Iron Fist Unlimited (Mini-Series) Big Hero 6 Unlimited When his parents mysterious killed, Hiro Hamade quickly learn that a shady crime gang threaten to kills his family, he bring his Baymax, Fredzilla, Wasabi, GoGo Tomago, and Honey Lemon to battle the crime gang and soon become Tokyo's defenders, Big Hero 6. Wolverine Unlimited Deadpool Unlimited Spider-Woman Unlimited Captain America and Falcon Unlimited (Mini-Series) Heroes for Hire Unlimited New Avengers Unlimited After being appears in Avengers Unlimited, Nova Unlimited Spider-Man/Wolverine Unlimited (Mini-Series) New Warriors Unlimited After being appear in Nova Unlimited, the New Warriors Category:Billy2009 Category:Marvel Unlimited Category:Earth-390127821 Category:Comics Category:Books Category:Comic Books Category:Realities Category:Universes